Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
Some of these absorbent articles contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary to provide a better fit on the wearer. The elastic members are also designed to contract when being worn in order to provide the article with form-fitting properties at least in some areas.
For instance, some disposable diapers made in the past have included elastic fastener tabs that are typically joined to the rear portion of the article and are configured to releasably attach to the front of the article. In other configurations, diapers have also been constructed containing an elastic waistband that partially encircles the waist of a user.
The amount of stretch and elasticity present in an absorbent article in the transverse direction can have a significant impact upon the perceived comfort and fit of the garment. In the past, however, elastic waistbands have been limited in their size and thus generally have only provided elasticity around the waist opening of the article.
Thus, a need currently exists for an elastic waist member that provides elasticity not only along the waist opening but also provides transverse stretch properties towards the crotch of the absorbent article. A need also exists for a relatively large waist elastic member that extends towards the crotch of the absorbent article without interfering with the ability of the article to absorb fluids.